


silly puppy

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Fisting, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Xavier's footsteps were heavy as he descended the stairs to the basement, flicking on the light and looking around for Will. They were curled up in the corner, still in the straitjacket he'd forced them into the night before.  
"Puppy?" He called out to them, and they looked up nervously, furrowing their eyebrows and sitting up. Xavier grinned, walking forward and reaching out his hand for them. They leaned forward gently, pressing themselves against his hand and closing their eyes, whining. Their scales were flushed a deep red where they were usually orange or yellow. "Did you sleep well?"

They shook their head, letting their tail uncurl from around them to show the wet patch on their boxers. Will whimpered desperately, looking up at him with pleading eyes and his grin widened.  
"What a silly little puppy." He cooed, moving his hand up to grip their hair and pull their head back roughly. "Have you made a mess?"

They nodded the best they could, tugging at the sleeves of the straitjacket to pull their boxers down, and he tutted, narrowing his eyes and crouching down to peel them off of them. They were drenched in their slick, and as he glanced back to them, he could see their slit was open and leaking.  
"Oh, that's no good." He told them, using their boxers to wipe down their thighs, and Will nodded, bringing their tail up to tease the tip at their empty hole. Their other, as usual, was filled with a small plug. He watched, raising his eyebrows as they pushed it further inside, giving a soft sigh of relief as the tapered tip filled them up. It looked like this was something they've done before  
"That's allowed now, is it?" Xavier questioned levelly, and they whined under their breath, shaking their head. "Take it back out."

Will looked quite upset to have to pull their tail back out of themselves, but they did so willingly, leaving their hole looking even more open than before, and he nodded.  
"What has happened to you, puppy?" He asked in mock thought, straightening up and nudging the heel of his boot against their clit. "Dirty, slutty puppy." They shook their head, whimpering up at him, and Xavier grinned, narrowing his eyes. He of course knew why this was happening. Their water had been spiked with his pollen when he'd filled them up before bed, and it was obviously still affecting them.  
"Come here." He told them eventually, and they awkwardly shuffled over to where he was stood. "Let's get some water in you." He said, and they nodded, lying themselves down in front of him like they'd been taught.  
"Do you think you deserve food right now?" He asked them, and they whined, eventually shaking their head. "And why not?"  
"I'm a whore." They answered quietly, and he gently twisted the plug, applying a generous amount of lubricant to it, before pulling it out of them slowly. He set it down to the side of them, and they relaxed a little more now it was out, shuffling their legs further apart. 

He dribbled a little more lubricant on their asshole, gently spreading it with a gloved finger, before pushing two inside. They arched their back at the stretch as he pushed them in and out a few times, giving a low, strained noise and lifting their tail eagerly. Xavier regarded them for a moment, before giving them one last twist to distribute the lubricant, and getting up. He came back after a few moments, and they felt something new press at their hole. Will stayed still as he pushed it inside, inhaling sharply at the stretch, and he gave them a little pat on the rump when he was done.  
"Good puppy." 

Like normal, he fed a small hose through the hole in the plug, leaving it there for a moment. They heard him fiddling with the equipment, and then cried out as they felt water begin to flood into their insides, squirming at the temperature. Normally he'd heat the water up for them first, but today was different. 

He gave them their morning water, and by the time he pulled the plug out of their hole, they were shaking with need, their slit dripping wet. He slid their usual plug back in, and let them roll over onto their back, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
“Why’d you put that much in?” They asked quietly, poking their stomach with their tail. They were right, it was far more than their usual 2 cups, but he just shook his head.  
“Silly puppy.” He said softly, leaning over to gently massage their stomach. “That’s no more than I normally give you.” 

They whined quietly, looking to the side as he slid his hand down their stomach, down towards their swollen clit, sandwidging it between two fingers and getting them off with quick jerks of his wrist. They squirmed under his grip, shouting loudly as he worked them up. Xavier laughed at them, narrowing his eyes and drawing back before they could get anywhere near to release.  
"Let's see how much you can take."


	2. Chapter 2

Will was left in the corner, Xavier patting their head before he left them. They whined mindlessly, barely able to think anymore with the amount of cum they’d been filled with, and he laughed, looking back at them as he walked to the other end of the basement to unlock the door to the other room. He’d disconnected their sleeves from their jacket for now, but they were so out of it they hadn’t realised yet.  
“Goodbye, William.” He hummed, and they whimpered in response, cut short by him slamming the soundproof door shut. Now he was out, he sighed quietly, looking around the smaller room. Wilbur was still tied up in the corner, on his front with his legs tied apart. He had long since tired himself out with screaming and struggling, and just looked up weakly.  
“Xavier.” He spat, making another attempt to pull his arms free, and he watched, narrowing his eyes. “Where’ve you put Will.”

Ah, that’s right. He’d forced his way into and knocked the two of them out several days ago. Will had been easy to disorient - they thought he was Wilbur, and he’d already gotten them well trained well before Xavier had stepped in. For now, the two of them were in separate rooms in his basement.  
“Nowhere you need to worry about.” He assured him, walking closer and crouching down to press his hand against his forehead, letting images of Will, spread on his cock and crying out from the pain of it, trying to get away, flow through him and into the other man's mind. 

Wilbur visibly stiffened, wrenching himself away from him and looking up at him.  
"Why?" He choked out, and Xavier just grinned widely, narrowing his eyes. "Please, let them go, let me see them." 

Xavier hummed as he listened to his pleading, tapping his chin in mock thought.  
"You know what? maybe I will." He eventually decided, moving around to untie Wilbur's legs.  
"If you try anything I'll take it out on them." He warned, watching as he scrambled up onto his feet, standing unsteadily, before walking around to undo his arms around. Wilbur eyed him, before nodding, following him as he walked to the door and opened it. 

Will was curled up in the corner, their tail held firmly in their mouth. They didn't react when the door opened, but as Wilbur began to hurry closer to them, they scrambled upright, pressing themselves firmly against the corner of the room and flattening their ears against their head. Wilbur stopped when they did, furrowing his eyebrows and crouching down to their level.  
"William?" He asked quietly, reaching a hand out for them, and they whimpered in fear, trying to twist away.  
"Puppy's sorry." They wailed, squeezing their eyes shut. "Puppy's sorry, please don't hurt it." 

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, glaring back at Xavier, who just grinned.  
"They can't tell it's you." Xavier said from the doorway, his smirk obvious in his voice, but Wilbur ignored him, continuing to reach for them, finally getting a grip on their straitjacket to pull them forward into his lap. They yelled in their panic, struggling wildly in his arms, until he reached up to pinch the back of their neck, keeping hold of them until they'd stopped moving, just resting against him with their eyes blown wide.  
"It's okay." He assured them, gently rubbing circles on their back and rocking them side to side like they often did when they were calming down. "I'm Wilbur, I'm not going to hurt you." 

Will looked up at him nervously, leaning up and nuzzling against his neck to scent him. He allowed them to, moving his grip on their neck up to cradle the back of their head, holding them against his body. They took a while before they did anything, keeping their nose pressed against him, before they looked up at him.  
“Who’s the other one.” They asked him quietly, looking past him to Xavier, who had started to walk into the room as well. As they watched him, their grip on Wilbur’s sweater tightened, and they buried their face in his neck, trying to hide.  
“What did you do to them?” Wilbur demanded, glaring up at him and keeping them held firmly. 

"Oh, you know." He chuckled, crouching down in front of the two of them, and reaching out to grab Will's hair and yank their head back. "They needed a little convincing." 

They began to cry, their shoulders hunched up as Xavier held them there for a moment, looking over their face. Wilbur didn't dare move from where he was sat, keeping a firm grip on them nonetheless. He hummed, tilting their head this way and that as he thought.  
"How about we make a little deal." He eventually said, and Wilbur looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "Let me put them into heat, and deal with it yourself, and I'll let you go."  
"Just me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and Xavier shook his head.  
"The both of you." He told him,walking to the back of the room to get a syringe of some clear liquid, coming back with it in his hand. Will shied away when they saw it, curling up in a tight ball in Wilbur's arms. 

"How bad will it be?" He asked, gently massaging their back as they clung to him.  
"Well, it'll be a good while before they'll be able to think about anything except being bred." He told him, holding the syringe out to him. "It's of course, up to you." 

Wilbur eyed him, narrowing his eyes and considering his options, before reaching out to take the syringe.  
"Good doctor." Xavier told him, ignoring how Will started to struggle and cry out, trying to get away from the needle any means necessary. He walked to the back of the room to lean against the wall and watch. 

He held them still as he injected them in the thigh, pressing a gentle kiss to their hair.  
"I know, I know, it's bad." He soothed, smoothing a thumb over the tiny puncture wound, and they whined, glaring up at him and trying to pull away. He could feel their skin heating up almost immediately, but when they scrambled away off his legs, it wasn’t to present for him, instead curling up in the corner to protect themselves.

He waited, ever patient, as their breathing picked up and they began to go limp, looking up at him in a panic.  
“Wilbur.” They choked out, the pieces finally clicking together in their drugged state, and they began to cry, furrowing their eyebrows. “Wilbur.”  
“I’m here.” He said quietly, reaching out tentatively to curl his hand around the tip of their tail, holding it gently in his hand like he did when he was working them down from a panic attack.  
“He hurt me.” They managed to get out between sobs, pressing their legs together, and Wilbur reached out with his free hand.  
"I know."  
“He did this to me.” They managed to get out, looking at his free hand nervously.  
“I know.” He repeated, "You're okay." 

Will whined, picking themselves up slightly to shuffle over to him and press themselves against him. He smoothed his hand over their hair, keeping them held against his chest and shielding them from Xavier’s view.  
"Do you want me to help you?" He asked quietly, and Will nodded, leaning their head against his chest. He let go of their tail, instead moving that hand to gently nudge their legs apart and slide two fingers around their clit, giving it a little squeeze, just to feel their legs jerk slightly. He began to rub it in circles, carefully working them up and holding them against him with his other hand.  
Will stayed still and good for him, whimpering softly as he picked up speed. He was keeping his attention on their clit as they finally began to squirm, letting out a little cry as they clamped their thighs shut around his hand and came, curling around his arm.

He gave them a moment to calm down, cooing softly down at them and drawing his hand away, letting them calm down with a soft whine.  
"That's not going to be enough." Xavier piped up, and Wilbur finally glared back at him, gently wiping his fingers off on Will's thigh.  
"I know." He assured him, tapping their thigh gently, and they shifted backwards, off of his legs, to spread themselves out and give him access to their cunt. They were still dripping slick from where they'd been fucked earlier, and he could easily slide three fingers into them with little resistance. They gave a little noise, trying to urge him deeper with a tail around his wrist, and he eyed them, beginning to work his fingers down to the knuckle. They were clenching around his fingers desperately, trying to keep him inside.  
"You're so loose, puppy." He hummed down at them, for the most part just trying to distract them from the situation. "I could fit my whole hand in here."

"Please." Will whimpered in response, furrowing their eyebrows and spreading their legs just a little wider. "Please." He made a considerate noise, pushing his last finger in alongside the rest, and beginning to fuck them on them.  
"You want my whole hand?" He purred, raising his eyebrows, and they nodded desperately, lying back completely to let him work. He'd shifted slightly, blocking their view of Xavier to try and keep them calm as he tucked his thumb in and pushed. 

Their voice pitched up into a wail as the widest part of his hand pressed unyielding into them, their muscles clamping down on him as they came again, squirting onto his hand. He kept still until they'd come down from it, gently rubbing their clit with his free hand to get them to relax again. It took a good while, but it eventually slid through, and they relaxed around him, gripping his hand firmly.  
"Feels just like a knot, doesn't it?" Wilbur hummed, clenching his hand into a fist gently, and they whined loudly.

Will eventually began to grow sore after their third orgasm, furrowing their eyebrows and looking up at him pleadingly.  
"Stop." They whined, and Wilbur nodded, stilling his movements immediately.  
"Can i touch you here?" He asked quietly, hovering his hand over their stomach, and they nodded. He placed a hand firmly on their stomach, keeping them still as he uncurled his fingers and very gently pulled his hand back out, being as slow as possible with them.  
"Beautiful." He breathed quietly, looking up to see their face scrunched up slightly, looking down at him with their lips parted. "Do you want to stop completely?"

Will considered for a moment, the uncomfortable weight of needing to be bred sitting heavy in their stomach, before they shook their head, looking over at Xavier nervously, who just smiled and nodded.  
"Okay." Wilbur reached out to gently scratch behind their ear, and they huffed, allowing him it. "We'll have a break." 

"No you won't!" Xavier piped up from the back, and Wilbur just hissed between his teeth, gently curling his fingers into Will's hair.  
"Up you get, I'm sorry." He told them quietly, gently tugging. Will whined dejectedly, getting up to rub their cheek against the inside of his thigh, looking up at him pleadingly.  
"Please let me eat you out." They mumbled, and Wilbur hummed, looking down at them with half-lidded eyes.  
"I'll allow it." He told them, unbuttoning his trousers and letting go of them to slide his trousers down to his knees. They crawled forward to mouth at his cock through his underwear, whining quietly at the smell of him. Will kept themselves held up the best they could, letting Wilbur gently wrap a hand around one of their horns, guiding them. Easy, easy. Will began to get a little worked up, trying to tug his trousers down with their teeth. He huffed out a laugh, tugging them back so he could do it for them. 

Xavier walked over, crouching down beside the two of them to watch, humming quietly to himself. Will glared at him, but kept going, lapping at Wilbur’s slit and purring against him. He sighed softly, petting their head gently as they gently wrapped their lips around his cock and whined, pressing their tongue up against the bottom of his cock. He humoured them for a little, before tugging them off, looking over at Xavier with narrowed eyes.  
“What do you want.” He snapped, and he grinned, standing up and nudging Will with his foot.  
“I want you to fuck them.” He ordered, and Will looked up nervously. "Now, if you would." 

They flattened their ears against their head, and rolled over dejectedly, presenting themselves to him. They had their head resting on their arms, tail curling around to gently tease at the rim of their hole, stretched around the plug inside them.  
"I want you to breed me, please." They mumbled into their arm, wiggling their hips slightly, and Xavier hummed, reaching to tug gently on the plug, until it reached the widest part, and he let it sink back in. He did it a few more times, before getting up to get something from the other end of the room, and bring it back over to Wilbur. Will couldn't see what it was, but eventually felt Wilbur's hand on their spine, and arched their back like he'd taught them to, whining quietly. They felt something brush against their opening, and gave a high pitched whine when the toy slid home, and their hips met. He gave them a moment, before beginning to move, reaching between them to stroke their clit. 

He pulled out when they began to complain, after their fourth or fifth orgasm had been fucked out of them. They slid down onto the floor when he let go, whining.  
"I want to take a break." They mumbled, looking up at him pleadingly, and Wilbur nodded, gently running his hand through their hair.  
"I'm sure that's fine." He told them, looking at Xavier, who just smiled, and nodded, walking over.  
"How do you feel?" He asked Will, who glared at him, their ears flattening.  
"Sore." They mumbled, sitting up and looking down at their body. "My tits hurt. They're swollen."  
"They are?" Xavier purred, getting up to undo their straitjacket, helping them out of it.  
Sure enough, their chest was very swollen, their surgery scars pretty much hidden, and Xavier grinned. He reached out to gently pinch their nipple, which they tolerated briefly, eventually trying to squirm away. Milk flowed freely from their nipple as he gently pinched and pulled it, before leaning forward to fasten his mouth around their nipple. Will watched with a dazed expression on their face, cunt clenching around nothing as he sucked, filling his mouth with their milk before swallowing, and looking up at them with a grin.  
"Wilbur." He eventually snapped, and he looked over with narrowed eyes. "Come and hold them still." 

He shuffled over begrudgingly, staying as far away from Xavier as he could, and gently lifted Will into his lap. He'd taken the strap on off, so they just relaxed into him, whining softly as Wilbur ran his fingers through the milk that'd dribbled down onto their stomach.  
"You've never done that before." He remarked, bringing his hand up to their mouth so they could suck on his fingers to keep themselves occupied. They whined quietly, closing their eyes and just relaxing in his grip, up until they felt Xavier cup one of their tits, fastening something over their nipple. They opened their eyes and looked down at what he was doing nervously, furrowing their eyebrows as he watched him do the same to their other nipple, and then click a button on the device connected to the two cups. They cried out as it began to milk them, the pressure inside their chest draining quickly as their milk filled the bottle Xavier had connected to the machine. They'd grown very wet, leaking onto Wilbur's trousers, but if either of them noticed, they did nothing about it. 

By the time their chest went back to its usual size, and Xavier had detached the cups from their nipples, Wilbur was gently fucking them on his fingers again, keeping their body held against his as they mewled and squirmed, hair sticking to their sweaty forehead. They reached to grip his hand and pull it away from them eventually, and Wilbur obliged immediately, wiping his hand off on his trousers.

"I think that's satisfactory." Xavier hummed, looking over the two of them, and Wilbur began to get up, holding Will firmly. "Put them down." "You said we could leave." Wilbur snapped, holding them closer to his chest. "Oh, did I?" Xavier asked, his smile growing wider. "I don't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier hummed to himself as he chained Will’s ankle to the wall, connected by a chain that gave them just a little bit of freedom, enough to get close to the door but not enough that they could touch the handle. They glared at him from their corner, but they were back in the straitjacket and couldn’t reach their ankle to get the cuff off. They had earplugs in, and were muzzled, meaning they could neither speak or hear. Wilbur watched quietly from his seat on the workbench, his hands folded in his lap. Xavier could tell he was not at all happy about this, but he was smart enough to realise acting out would do nothing but get Will hurt. They rattled the chain as they got up, glaring at Xavier as they began to test the limits of their chain.   
“Stay there.” He warned Wilbur, walking up behind Will. They didn’t hear him coming, but as he gently reached down to pull on the plug, they stiffened, furrowing their eyebrows up at him, but staying still. Xavier tugged it out, pretty much dropping it on the ground, before gripping their chin to turn their head away from him.   
“Wilbur.” He said quietly, and he looked up, sliding off of the counter. “Come here.”

Wilbur walked over, watching Will’s expression quietly. They were looking at him nervously, furrowing their eyebrows as Xavier shoved two fingers into their hole, still stretched from the plug. When they tried to look back at him, Xavier gripped their hair harshly and turned their head back to face forward again.   
"I want you to eat them out." He told Wilbur, who visibly gritted his teeth, not moving from where he was stood. At that, Xavier raised his eyebrows, drawing his fingers out of Will's hole.   
"I see how it is." He snapped, narrowing his eyes at Wilbur. "Go back to the bench." 

"Don't hurt them." He began, but the look Xavier gave him quickly shut him up, and he walked back to the workbench. Will whined nervously as Wilbur walked away, watching him go with scared eyes, and Xavier used the distraction to force them to their knees. They went easily, a little confused by the sudden change.   
"Don't say a word." Xavier warned him, looking over and Wilbur, who nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. Carefully, he took out one of Will's earplugs.   
"I'm just going to wash you out, is that okay?" He asked, and Will looked at Wilbur nervously, before nodding, shuffling their legs apart slightly. Xavier was quick about getting the supplies out, carefully coating the nozzle of a long hose with lube before nudging it at Will's hole, gently pushing it inside.   
"There you go." He praised, gently feeding it up inside them until he felt a little resistance, and even then he just kept pushing until the nozzle slid past the bend in their guts, and they gave a pained little whine. "Good dog." 

Will closed their eyes as he turned the tap on, lukewarm water flooding into them, and settled down to wait. Wilbur watched them quietly, glancing over to Xavier nervously as he gently rubbed Will’s back, helping them relax and open up. He waited until they began to struggle and whine, their stomach cramping, before gripping them by the back of the neck.  
“Start touching yourself.” He purred, and they shook their head, beginning to tear up at the pain. “I won’t turn it off if you don’t.”   
“You know they can’t do that.” Wilbur objected, and Xavier narrowed his eyes at him, reaching back to turn up the flow of the water. At that, Will just dissolved into wet sobs, shaking their head desperately, and curling their tail up to push it inside their cunt

Now he’d finally gotten what he wanted, he turned the flow off, letting them calm down and get their breath back.  
“Let's get you over to the drain.” He hummed, gripping Will by the hips and dragging them towards it. They growled behind the muzzle as he slid a hand under the straightjacket, which made him quickly draw his hand back, carefully unbuckling it and sliding it off of their body. “Wilbur, you can come back over now.” 

Wilbur eyed Xavier very nervously as he walked back over, kneeling down in front of Will and letting them rest their head against his legs.   
“Good puppy.” He said quietly, gently stroking a hand over their hair as Xavier carefully pulled the nozzle out. They trembled slightly as they released the water, nuzzling into Wilbur’s touch desperately. Xavier pushed on their stomach to help them, and Will sniffled as they finally finished. He wiped them down, being careful to clean the base of their tail as well.   
“Undo their muzzle.” He instructed Wilbur, and he carefully unbuckled it, sliding it off their face and letting them stretch their jaw out.   
“I’m thirsty.” They complained quietly, and Xavier detached the nozzle from the hose, holding it out to them, and they clamped their teeth around the hose, holding it in their mouth. He turned it on slightly, and as they drank, he carefully put their earplugs back in.  
“I’ve been thinking about finding someone to sell them to.” He started, and Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, his grip tightening on Will’s hair, who whimpered, looking up at him nervously. “I’ve had a few offers, and I think I’ll let you go when they’re gone.”

“Don’t.” Wilbur said, shying away as Xavier reached for him, gently gripping Wilbur’s shirt collar.   
“I want you to meet their new owner first.” He grinned, narrowing his eyes. “I’m sure they’ll be awful to them.” He pulled Wilbur towards him, and he stayed very still, furrowing his eyebrows as he grinned down at him. “Keep them busy.”  
"Wait, Xavier." He began, looking up at him pleadingly. "If they get brought back, could you please let me take them?" 

He hummed, tapping his finger against his chin in mock thought, before smiling widely.   
"If you let me fuck you before you leave, I'll pass your phone number on." He promised, turning on his heel. 

Wilbur cringed, but nodded mutely, allowing Will to suck on his fingers, their eyes closed. They were calm again finally, purring quietly as he stroked their hair. Xavier got up, walking to the door and shutting it behind him. Wilbur heard the lock click, and he took the opportunity to take one of Will’s earplugs out. They looked up at him curiously, raising his eyebrows, and he leaned down to gently kiss them on the forehead.  
“He’s going to try and sell you.” He said quietly, and Will furrowed their eyebrows, their ears flattening against their head. “I need you to promise me you’ll try and get brought back.” 

They whimpered, their teeth pressing into his fingers slightly, and nodded.   
“He’s going to let me go when he sells you. I’ll try and get you back.” Wilbur told them gently, and Will nodded again, letting go of Wilbur’s fingers and their ears angling back as they heard Xavier starting to come back. Wilbur put their earplugs back in, and carefully buckled their muzzle back onto their head. The door unlocked, and Xavier stepped inside, followed by a slightly shorter man. He had brown hair, tied in a red bow on one side. He was wearing a white dress shirt, tucked into his trousers, and he grinned widely as he saw Will cuddled up to Wilbur.  
“Is that it?” He asked, and Xavier nodded, stepping inside.   
“Wilbur, let them go.” He ordered, and he nodded, carefully pushing Will off his lap, and standing up, having to carefully pry their hands off of him.   
“Do they talk?” The other man asked, and Xavier nodded, patting one hand on his thigh.   
“They do, but they bite so they’ve been muzzled for now.” He explained, and he nodded, cooing down at Will as they crawled over, looking at him nervously. Xavier took their earplugs out again, gesturing for the other to speak.   
“Aren’t you just the cutest?” He purred, reaching out to gently pet their hair, and Will shied away from his hand. “You said they were friendly?”  
“They’re a bit skittish.” He corrected, gripping them by the collar and holding them still so he could stroke their head. “I’m sure you can get them to calm down, Byron.” As he was doing that, Xavier grinned smugly over at Wilbur, who looked quite a bit like he was going to cry. 

Will whimpered as Byron slid his hand lower, gently tracing a hand over their top surgery scars. They leaned away as he touched their stomach, growling loudly behind their muzzle, and Xavier let them go, letting them move away.   
“Do you want to take them?” Xavier asked, and Byron hummed, reaching for them again. Will bared their teeth, but stayed still, letting him wrap a hand around one of their horns. They tried to look back at Wilbur, but Byron held them firmly.   
"Yeah, I think I will." He nodded. "Can you get them to my house?"  
"Of course." Xavier smiled, narrowing his eyes cruelly at Wilbur. "I'll bring them over tomorrow."


End file.
